Marvel`s Spider-Man (2016)
'' '' 'Marvel's Spider-Man ' , the first film in Phase Three of Marvel Cinematic Universe. The film is directed by Christopher Nolan, and written by David Koepp, Joss Whedon and Sam Raimi. This installment is built by DuttPanda. The film is a predecessor to the upcoming MCU film, Captain America: Civil War. ''This movie takes inspiration from Wes Anderson's chapterwise stylizations, Breaking Bad cinematography and storylines of Sam Raimi's original ''Spider-Man film. Plot 1940's, the Big Apple was being ruled by three dominant companies; Roxxon Corporations, Oscorp and Stark Industries, each rivalling one another. However, the most heinous and the most secretive of them all, was none other than the domain of the Osborns themselves. 1980's, Norman Osborn, 20 year old prodigy, grasped control of Oscorp. 1995, Oscorp biogenetics engineer, Richard and Mary Parker, abandon their son, Peter Parker, to blood relatives, May and Ben Parker, shortly before they pack all of their reseach and board a plane to Chicago, before tantalizingly, ironically, the airplance dissapears on the radar en route, and everyone aboard the plane are presumed dead. Norman Osborn, accuses the Parkers of burglarizing highly classified Oscorp information, schematics and biometrics, and the court approves of Osborn's complain, and that leaves the Parker forever blamed as traitors and frauds by the socierty, completely sabotaging the childhood of Peter Parker. 2012, following the Battle of New York, Norman Osborn, now seemingly obsessed and maddened over the growing supernatural forces of Earth hires mercenaries from the Kingpin Crime Cartel to assist him carry extraterrestrial wreckage as part of his research. In present, high-school senior Peter Parker, now a highly intellectual 'nerd,' visits a genetics laboratory, Horizon Labs, an Osborn research property, with his friend Harry Osborn and love interest, Gwen Stacy for a school field trip. Although Peter lost interest in attending the school field trip for depression, he suddenly became interested in going there in order to find out the mystery between as to how his parents were connected to Oscorp. Peter abandons Harry and Gwen, and sneaks into the closed research facility after he sabotages all the surveilance cameras. He enters a quarantine room containing biocable radioactive spiders enhanced by the sources of the Hulk, Captain America and Chitaurians from the 2012 New York Battle involving the Avengers and extraterrestrials; he accidently activates a machine that charges the spiders bionically and stumbles upon it before being bitten by one of the spiders and accidently killing most of them, causing an explosion within the room shortly after he escapes. Fatally wounded, shortly after arriving home to his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, he goes unconscious. Meanwhile, Harry's father, scientist Norman Osborn, owner of Oscorp, is attempting to preserve his company's critically important military contract. Moreover, upon discovering the damages within his Horizon Labs research facility, his mental condition becomes derailed. He experiments on himself with a new but unstable performance-enhancing chemical vapor (made out of the bionic enhancements from the radioactive spiders) that increases his speed, strength, and stamina. However, it also drives him insane and he kills his assistant, Adrian Toomes. The next morning, Peter finds that his previously impaired vision has improved and his body has metamorphosized into a more muscular physique. At school, he finds that his body can produce webs and his quickened reflexes let him avoid injury during a confrontation with bully Flash Thompson. Peter discovers he has developed superhuman speed, strength, the ability to stick to surfaces, and a heightened ability to sense danger, additionally, gifted with the conduction of radioactive and limited cosmic energy generation. Brushing off Uncle Ben's advice that "With great power comes great responsibility," Peter uses his powers for crimes and injustice and he enters a wrestling tournament to get money to buy a car and impress Gwen. He wins his match, but the promoter cheats him out of the contest money. When a thief steals money from the promoter, Peter allows the thief to escape. He later discovers his Uncle Ben has been carjacked and shot dead. Peter confronts the carjacker, only to realize it was the same thief he let get away. After Peter disarms him, the fleeing carjacker falls out a window and dies. Meanwhile, Norman Osborn kills several scientists and the military's General Slocum. Upon graduating, Peter begins using his abilities to fight injustice that he thinks will revert all of his sins, donning a costume and the persona of Spider-Man. Newspaper editor J. Jonah Jameson hires him as a freelance photographer, since Peter is the only person providing clear images of Spider-Man. Norman, upon learning Oscorp's board members plan to sell the company, assassinates them at the World Unity Fair. Jameson quickly dubs the mysterious killer the Green Goblin. The Goblin offers Spider-Man a place at his side, but Spider-Man refuses. At the Osborn and Parkers' Thanksgiving dinner, Norman deduces Spider-Man's true identity; the Green Goblin subsequently attacks and hospitalizes Aunt May. Gwen admits she has a crush on Spider-Man, who has rescued her on numerous occasions, and asks Peter whether Spider-Man ever asked about her. Harry, who loves Gwen, arrives and learns she does feel likewise toward him. Devastated, Harry tells his father that Peter loves Gwen, unintentionally revealing Spider-Man's biggest weakness. The Goblin holds Gwen and a Roosevelt Island Tram car full of children hostage alongside the Queensboro Bridge. He forces Spider-Man to choose who he wants to save, and drops Gwen and the children. Spider-Man manages to save both Gwen and the tram car, however he is unable to save two children, while the Goblin is pelted by civilians showing loyalty to Spider-Man. The Goblin then grabs Spider-Man and throws him into an abandoned building where they fight. When the Goblin boasts about how he will later kill Gwen, an enraged Spider-Man overpowers the Goblin, and unmasks him. Norman begs for forgiveness, but his Goblin persona attempts to remote-control his glider to impale Spider-Man. The superhero avoids the attack, causing the glider to accidentally impale Norman instead. As he dies Norman tells Peter not to tell Harry about the Green Goblin. Spider-Man takes Norman's body back to Norman's house and hides the Green Goblin's equipment. At Norman’s funeral, Harry swears vengeance toward Spider-Man, believing he is responsible for killing his father, and asserts that Peter is all he has left. Gwen confesses to Peter that she is in love with him, but Peter, feeling that he must protect her from the unwanted attentions of Spider-Man's enemies, hides his true feelings and tells her that they can only be friends. As Peter leaves the funeral, he recalls Ben's words about responsibility, and the fact that he was unable to save two children from death, and accepts his new life as Spider-Man. In a mid credits scene, we see Harry Osborn hire Dr. Otto Ocktavius as the representative and the leading scientific head of Oscorp even after hearing his list of criminal records, hinting at his slight progression to egoistic attitudes. In a post-credits scene, Wilson and Steve Rogers have Bucky Barnes in their custody. Unable to contact Tony Stark because of "the accords", Wilson mentions that he knows someone who could help. Cast *Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Hugo Weaving as Norman Osborn/Green Goblin *Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy *Chace Crawford as Harry Osborn *Jai Courtney as Flash Thompson *Marisa Tomei as May Parker *Alec Baldwin as Uncle Ben *Campbell Scott as Richard Parker (flashback) *Embeth Davidtz as May Parker (flashback) *Christopher Meloni as Adrian Toomes *JK Simmons as J. Jonah Jamesons *Zoey Deschanel as Betty Brant *Laurence Fishburne as Robbie Robertson *Dominic Cooper as Howard Stark (flashback) *Stan Lee as librarian (cameo) *Bruce Campbell as Frenchman (cameo) *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America (cameo) *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon (cameo) *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier (cameo) *Alan Rickman as Dr. Otto Ocktavius (cameo) Reception The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes calculated an 91% overall approval based on 253 reviews. The critics consensus reads, "The newest Spider-Man installment is an exuberant, stylish and an exhilirating joyride, with dazzling visuals and unconventional methods, and it mixes perfectly with a subtle storyline." Sequels The success of the film spawned the development and the confirmation of two more films to the subcategorized film series. The second film, Spider-Man II was made in 2017, with almost the same cast reprising their roles, with Alan Rickman as the villian, Doctor Octopus. Spider-Man II released in 2019, with Liam Hemsworth as the titular antagonist, Venom. Category:Movies Category:Films Category:DuttPanda Category:Marvel Cinematic Universes